Blood Moon
by MaemeCutie37
Summary: Humans and animals aren't the only creature in the night, there are some things you don't even know they exist and some things are better left unquestioned. Were worlds collide and chaos reins. Worlds that haven't been known. Rated T for now.
1. Nights like this

**I got bored and just decided to write something, I don't know anything that comes to mind. Sorry for all the mistakes or errors English is not my first language.**

**Anyway! Hope you all like this one …**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Faking it and I never will but there's nothing wrong with wishing. Although Sophie is mine :)****  
**

**A/N: This is a little different on faking it, cause Karma and Amy didn't came out as lesbian but they'll be faking something else still this is gonna be Karmy.**

**(Edited) **

**Ladies and gentlemen! Enjoy this piece of work, sincerely May ^^**

* * *

**Nights Like This  
**  
She wish nights like this isn't so cold, she feel like she might die of hypothermia and she's pretty sure all of her body part agrees with her cause if shaking like a cat ain't a sign then she doesn't know what is.

"You okay Amy?" Karma ask beside her.

"yeah, just a little chilly is all" Amy smiles to assured her best friend.

Amy continued to stare outside the vicinity of the car and can't help feeling chills up her spine.

"Are you sure this is the route were suppose to take?" She asked.

"Yeah. it's what Shane wrote in the paper, here see for yourself" Karma handed Amy the paper without taking her eyes off the road.

She quickly analyzed the paper and sure enough it was there written in definitely in Shane's handwriting. well it must be wrong cause she's pretty sure their directly heading towards that scary looking forest.

"Karma i think we better head back. I don't think this is a good idea, this place gives me the heebby jeebies" Amy look outside the window where scary tress and dead grass dance in the cold night air and she can't help but hear light moans of pain and loud howling.

It made Amy more worried "Karma i really should think we should turn around" She said more warily.

"Amy just relax. I'm sure after we pass this forest will be at Sophie's house, okay?" She said unfazed by the howling that weirdly keeps increasing and louder by the minute.

"Why are we going at Sophie's anyway?" she asks.

Who is this Sophie?

Because she really did forget who. Another thing she'd been wondering is how did Karma convinces her to do this in the middle of the night? they could have done this in a more sunny day, once more it's a full moon tonight, an addition to her creepy list.

"Cause she's new and she invited us, she's really nice and I'm not going to drop an opportunity to be friends with her cause really have you seen her? she's probably the most popular person in the school and to add up she's got a really good personality" She said without taking in air between her rant on this Sophie girl.

To be honest she did heard how wonder she is, how beautiful, smart and friendly and that all of the school knows her except for Amy herself, call it bad timing for her but does she really have to met her today?

"If you" she points at Karma "want to go to her house why am i" points to her chest "here too?"

"Cause" she said it like a 'duh'.

"You're my best friend and best friends are suppose to be there for each other and that includes coming with her in dangerous nights like this. besides i haven't got anytime with you and all your busy schedule. Just think of it as a hangover but with an addition" Amy knows she doesn't have a chance to win in this kind of conversation and to add up she was already inside the car, which is already running towards the creepy old forest that to her eyes, seems to be alive.

Amy sighs "I just wish nothing bad happens" she mumbles to no one in particular.

Karma made a right then a left, it felt like an eternity and Amy was still wary, she could feel it inside her gut that shouting 'get out of there' but maybe it's all in her head maybe she's just stressed out. Yeah. Just the stress nothing to be worried about.

Amy tried to calm down by taking in deep breathe and closed her eyes, That's it. She'll just sleep until they get there.

Just when she thought sleepiness was overtaking her, something sounded in the trees like a rustle then a howl, much louder which meant it's much more nearer to them.

Amy alertly looked outside though she saw nothing and spun to look at Karma, she didn't seem to hear it.

She swears she heard it... that unmistakable sound of wolves.

"Did you heard that?"

"Heard what?"

"That sound?"

"Amy what sound are you talking abou-"

Out of nowhere the metals of the roof of the car bends while the windshield and windows were broken from the pressure. Both girls screamed for their dear life as Amy opened her door grabbing and pulling Karma with her.

They both stumble together in the ground karma on top of her, she shakes off some of the dizziness when she hit her head.

"Karma are you okay?" She cups Karma's face inspecting for any injuries when she find none, she gave a sigh of relief but it was short lived when her eyes landed on the top of Karma's car.

A loud snarling was heard and Amy was for sure surprise and shock in the same time. The shadowy figure was bent like an animal in four legs but much and definitely bigger than it's suppose to. It has a shady color of black with strips of gray. Karma tried looked at what Amy was looking at but was stop in the last minute.

"Run" She said.

She was OK dealing with a large and potential wolf than getting Karma hurt or injured. She'll die before that happens, she's her best friend and will definitely take an oath to protect her.

"Wha?" Karma was going to looked back when she was again stop by Amy.

"Run! Karma! Run!" She yelled.

She pushes Karma in the bushes, which Karma obeyed and runs. That somehow made Amy a little bit happy, while she runs at the opposite side.

The Dog or to say the wolf looked at Karma's way and she's awfully not pleased.

"Hey ugly mut!" She shouted.

"yeah that's right" That somehow got it's attention.

"Yeah. You excuse of a dog, your Fucking UGLY!" Wow. most occasion she doesn't use the word 'F' but she didn't thought she'd used it in front an enormous creature.

"You know I'd rather look at a man's fungi feet than you hair fucking face! " it didn't take a monkey to tell that it's angry and it didn't take long for it to take a lead on chasing her.

Amy yelp when she saw how fast it run and as she run faster for herself, it's one of this times she wished she'd exercise more. Man she really needs to go out more that is if there's another tomorrow for her.

The longer she ran the more the wolf is getting closer, Amy made a right while hiding herself between trees.

She was panting hard her chest tightening. She can feel her heart pulsing out of her chest and the air in her lungs. When she heard a twig broke, she stiffen and tries as hard as she can to try and disguised her breathing but it was harder than it looks, the only thing she can hope for now is a miracle or maybe luck.

but unfortunately both of those wasn't present today.

It tackled her to the ground, squishing her by it's weight. It warm breathe tickles her face as it looked into her eyes.

She doesn't know why but she was to say hypnotized, swirling jade of green and blue and hazel with a little shade of anger.

She tried her best to get the beast off of her but to no avail it didn't bulge not even a little what it did however was to make it a lot worse for her, it's paws press in her abdominal area digging it nails on her arms and stomach, it growls making it known 'to not move or you'll die' king of thing.

Never in a thousand years has she thought of dying like this, she was expecting being run over, something tragic or dying of old age but never ever had she thought of being killed by a wolf, something that she knows doesn't exist but then again if there weren't such things as a wolf then this creature here wouldn't have been pining her on the ground.

She fucking knows something bad is going to happen but no... she just has to give in to Karma's charms and ways. wait Karma.

Shit.

She scolds herself for almost forgetting about her.

Is she safe? did she got out OK?

Silence was there for a moment, just her and the wolf's breathing, she needs to get out of here to know if Karma got out alive and well, she'll have to see for herself that Karma is in no harms way, this is in no right time thinking of dying, now is the time to act.

Amy finds for a way out turning her head from left to her right and saw a big bulky rock when she peeked back at the wolf, it was showing it's teeth which is never a good sign, the wolf face got closer and closer but then she saw her chance and seize it.

She quickly grabs the rock and as hard as she can, she crashed it with the wolf's face earning a painful yelp, it back away from her but not before biting her arm. It fucking hurts but it did gives her enough space to get out of it's grip and drag her body away from the beast, she runs away from it while pressing her arms to her chest putting much pressure as possible so not to hurt her already injuries arm.

She saw the ends of the forest, lights shinning her eyes. It was a view she was glad to see. Amy wills herself to go more but it seems to be a difficult thing to do with her arm injured and hurts as hell while her blood was oozy out of her arm staining her shirt.

She tried to see more clearly but can't seem to focus anymore, she was losing so much blood that her feet seems to feel like jelly and the more she runs the more her wobbly she gets until she can take no more and falls to the grounds. Her visions blurs, her throat was dry which means she can't shout for help at all.

Out of the trees she saw three figures, shaped like a human. She felt relieve and happy maybe now she can passed out and hope nothing bad happens to her.

The only words she last heard was...

"Welcome to RivenWood"

And then everything went black...

* * *

**Hope you guys Liked it tell me if this is a go? or a not?**


	2. I'm okay

**I am so sorry for the really really late update, got my hands full in the moment. So ****i understand ****if you want to throw things at me. Okay chapter 2 Everybody :) i was really happy writing this, maybe cause i don't have anything else better to do. Oh Well let's just get this thing started.**

**A/N: if it's okay with you all, because of the lack of characters of faking it, I'm using some characters of Glee. Say if it works for you all and if not i'll change it. Just tell me in one of your comments. And if you want to know how the members of Glee happened to suddenly end up in the suburbs of Austin, Just use your imaginations.**

**Ladies and gentlemen! Enjoy this piece of work, sincerely May ^^  
**

* * *

**I'm Okay**

Karma didn't know what she was doing, she really didn't know. All she knows was back there in the car something wreck her mom's car, something big, ferocious and definitely dangerous and the reason why Amy told her to run and right now she was running randomly going where her feet would take her.

Karma wanted to run back to Amy but she was already far gone, if she runs back, then she'll be lost in no time. She needs to find help, quickly. In the middle of running for help, she tripped face first. She groans and rubs her face in pain. Stupid rock... Hope her nose is okay... She slowly stands up, patting away excess dirt from her dress and huffs out a sigh of frustration. When she looks up it was unlike anything she has every seen she gawks at the enormous castle with stature of a thousand stories high.

Is that Sophie's house? if it is then their pretty loaded.

OK... there's something she didn't tell Amy about. She didn't lie but she didn't tell everything either.

No one in school has actually been to Sophie's house, cause as much as Sophie is friendly, her family isn't. Their a long line of out right freaky and being a bitch, their a 'weird family' as Shane puts it. No one has actually met Sophie's parents or siblings before because of the rumors, (don't really know what rumors). Sophie invites everybody to her house but each one politely declines. So when She said yes to her, the other girl couldn't stop smiling for the day. Of course when Shane heard the new that she, Karma Ashcroft, the first of the school to step inside the rumored house, he flips out and said she's out of her mind which she thought is dramatic even for Shane what's the big deal anyway. Karma really didn't think much of it she's just going to a friends house but everyone else thinks she's going to war like really who thinks like that, them she guess.

But maybe their right, maybe she and Amy shouldn't have come.

But no turning back now, especially now that Amy needs help. Karma straighten her posture and took a deliberately long deep breathe before walking toward the gigantic castle. Hope rumors just stay rumors.

* * *

_Everything was black, nothing but pitch black, faint sounds of scratching. Scratching at walls._

_She walk aimlessly and tries to hold on to anything but still, nothing. It was an endless pit._

_Then she saw her, Karma. She smiled and went to run to her._

_"Hey Karma! Hey" She shout but no matter how loud she yells, Karma seem to not notice, she runs twice as fast but she can't reach her. It seems the more she runs the less she can reach her. In the far side she saw something run, running deliberately fast directly at Karma._

_She raised her hand and shouted "Karma! Look out" Then suddenly she just a few feet away. She grab hold of her shoulder pulling her towards her, then Karma screamed. The way she looked at her, was pure terror._

_"What's wrong?" She asked but was replied by more scream and yells, she grabs both of Karma's shoulder, shaking her._

_"Karma tell me what's wrong?!"_

_"Get away from me. Monster! Monster!" Amy pulls back and puts a distance at each other. She doesn't understand, what Karma is talking about? Then she felt air moving at her back. She twirls around and saw a mirror, in it was suppose to be her reflection but all she saw was a animal, looking back at her, muscular hairy body bent, big sharp teeth, long curve claws, and bloodshot eyes. It scared her how its eyes stared at her soul. A look of a pure killer._

_She was shaking, trembling like a cat. She clench her finger and felt liquid and shakily stared down at her hands, it was grazed by blood, pure red blood. who's blood is this? Is it hers?_

_"Amy how could you?" She heard Karma said weakly behind her back. She fought her inner mind not to turn back. She doesn't want to turn but her body was having a minds of it's own._

_What she saw was a nightmare, a nightmare she doesn't want to see. It was like her heart stop beating from the horror in front of her._

_Karma half-dead in the floor, blood splattered everywhere, some of her body parts rip from it's joints, large distain scratches, skin peels from it's hinges. her eyes looking at her soul with dead eyes._

_"How could you..."_

"Karma!" Amy screamed and came bolting up. Sweat covering her whole body and face, clutching at the sheets and panting hard. In one swift movement she looks at her hands and gave a relief to not see blood or anything that might give her heart a heart attack.

"A dream?" her voice sounds soar, it even sounded foreign in her ears.

She smiles "A dream" She sighs in relief and plops down in the bed "Just a dream" she covers her eyes, not much trusting in her vision.

"Calm yourself Amy, get a grip. Karma's okay. She's okay" Amy said trying to convince herself that whatever the dream was Karma isn't going to get hurt and she won't find her dead or blooded either. In the morning they'll all laugh about how insane her dreams are. Yeah, Silly Dreams. Amy smiles and begin to came down and just in case maybe a text from Karma can ease her more.

She stretch her hands to the side where she usually puts her phone but when her finger touch the wooden desk, she felt smooth and at the same time a rough fabric, a bandage to be exact. It was scattered in the desk, some have a few streak of red stain all lope around in ties.

"That's strange. I never remember taking out or using bandages. Wait i didn't even remember sleeping in my bed" Amy's relaxed vibe disappeared and was replaced by overridden adrenaline. Amy didn't take long to get out of bed and scanning the four figment walls. It was definitely not her room. Looking straight at a head of a dead dear hanging in a wall, she cringes. Definitely not her room.

"Where am i?" if only someone would answer her. Amy twirls around inspecting the room she was in. It kinda looks too rustic even for Amy's taste. How much did she remembers exactly? she scratches her head.

Oh... Right! she was attacked then passed out from blood lost. Amy instinctively rubs her arm and found out it was already taken care of; That explains all the bandages in the desk.

"How should i know!" A broad angry voice shouted in the other side of the door but did not go unheard by Amy. She gave a little yelp and quickly pressed her back at the wall, placing her hand in her chest. Seems like she not the only one around here. Amy scolds herself, of course she not the only one, someone had to carry her here and kindly took care of her.

"Who was that?" the voice asked. Amy closed her eyes praying they didn't heard her.

"Don't change the subject here, Brody. If you have listen to me in the first place, we wouldn't have an injured girl right now" A more feminine voice said.

"Cues right Brody, you could have waited before moving and worst yet you disobeyed orders, you could have killed her" A more rough but silk feminine voiced argued.

Amy stiffens at the statement. Are they talking about her?

"San calm down, Ok?" a more softer sounded "Maribel said you have to control your anger, remember?"

Amy heard a brief intake of breathe "Ok Brits"

"But back to the matter at hand, You are still not off the hook, Brody. Q what do you think is a fair punishment?" Another one. How many are they? Based on their voice seems to be 4 women and just 1 guy.

"We'll discuss this in another time but expect something harsh" the Q person replied.

"But i thought-" The guy Brody was cut off without finishing his excused.

"Yeah you thought!" she yells then everything was silent. Amy was curious what was happening outside the room. She slowly tiptoed and neared the slightly open door and bends to try and look through the small gap. A strong gush of wind pushes the door opened and even push Amy to fall in her butt with an 'oof'.

Amy groans in pain as she rubs her butt.

"Oh... your awake" Amy feels eyes staring down at her. When she gazes back at people taking care of her, she can't help feel slight on high alert nobody can be too comfortable, especially on someone else's house that you don't really know or you just met. She was right, There were about 5 of them. 2 blondes, 2 brunettes and 1 Latina.

One blonde with hazel eyes came walking towards her with a worried expression, taking slow steps. Amy's hearts was beating 100 miles per minute and might be she's hyperventilating. What do you think their going to do to her? Maybe kill her and sell her body parts then again she would have been dead by now. Maybe they're going to sell her for her body like prostitution or better yet... eat her ALIVE! Damn... She been spending too much time watching the walking dead with Karma.

"hey, you okay?" her voice sounded sincere and soft that can be pretty distinguish as a Mother's voice. Amy was silent only staring back at the blonde in front of her "by the sound of it you fell hard" the said Blonde offered her hand waiting for her to take her offer.

Amy was hesitant at first, she search at the blonde face in any traces of deception but saw nothing but pure sympathy towards her and in the end she took the offered hand. With just one pull she was standing up, she didn't even realize it herself until she realized she was face to face with the other blonde. Wow this Q must be stronger than she looks she vaguely remember what Karma told her that she was heavy not that she would admit it. Amy back away in instinct away from her and from them.

Q raised her hands in surrender "I know this must be all too much for you and you might be freaking out but trust me when i tell you we're not going to hurt you. I promise" Amy contemplated for a bit before slowly nodding her head.

"I trust you" Amy said meekly; her voice still hoarse. Out of nowhere she was hug from behind; her feet out of range in the ground. Amy shriek in surprised and just as fast as she was lifted she was back in the ground. When the grip in her waist was loosen she backs away from the person in her back.

"Sorry. I just wanted to hug you" A bubbly and taller blonde said with a cheeky smiled placed in her face.

"This girl here is Brittany" A Latina more smaller than the blonde declared "And the names Santana" giving her a smirk; Amy just gulped at the action.

"Hi" Brittany said while innocently waving her hand at her. Amy which was still recovering from Brittany's attack and only waved a little.

"I'm Quinn" The blonde from earlier inquired standing a few meters from her.

"I'm Amy" she shyly said.

Amy noticed a more smaller brunette in Quinn's side, smiling at her.

Santana sat at a near wooden chair crossing her legs. "And that pipsqueak is berry" Amy raised her eyebrow "Like a fruit?"

"My height is not far from yours Santana if you must know and for your question. Yes like a fruit but for further info. My name's Rachel Berry and don't forget that. Soon all billboards will be roaming with that name" She said her chin held up high.

"Yeah. yeah. as you can see Berry here is a Broadway freak so no question there" Santana jokes. Rachel stomped her foot while huffing out a breathe while Brittany mumbled to Santana a 'be nice' at her, Quinn only shakes her head at the three. Amy smiled at the four though the guy in the back still haven't introduce himself yet.

He was leaning in the doorway looking irritated as hell. She meets his gaze and he scowls at her. What's his problem?

Quinn noticed Amy looking at him "That guy is Brody. he's a bit cranky right now, Just ignore him" Amy nodded.

Santana looked at her watch and then stood up making her way to Amy.

"Time to change your bandages" She said, standing in front of her waiting for Amy to give her arm out.

"Your lucky we saw you when we did, you lost quite a lot of blood out there and to add up you had a nasty bite, a big one at that" Santana spoke while tainting to her wounds.

Speaking of her wounds, do they know what creature she encountered back there? Amy peered up at Quinn. "Um... Do you know what bit me? I guess you might know more than i know expecting you have been here longer than i have" The 5 of them stiffen at the statement each and one of them not looking her in the eye. When Santana finished changing her bandage she return to her seat plopping down.

"It was a dog" Quinn muttered deadpanned. A dog? must be a mutant dog if you ask me... "But it was huge" She inquired.

"Don't worry about what bit you just don't go around in the middle of the night, okay? it's dangerous" there's something they aren't telling her. Just then Brody left shutting the door with a slam. Quinn sighs "You shouldn't be in this kind of woods, What were you doing out here anyway?" she asks.

"Me and my best friend wanted to visit a friends house, that's all"

"And where is your best friend now?"

"We got separated when the _'__dog' _attacked us" Quinn nodded at what she just said. "One last questioned. Might be the said friends house you were talking about is located deep inside the forest? and that's where you two were headed?" Amy slowly nodded, not understanding what she going with this. Quinn didn't say anything for a minimum of 5 minutes before she finally ended the silence.

"Get some sleep"

She opens her mouth to say something but was stop by Quinn.

"We'll talk more in the morning what you need now is rest" And with that one by one they left the room. Amy was left there standing in the foot of the bed.

Amy sighs and returned at the bed laying under the covers.

then she remembers about her phone. Amy slap her forehead. She should asked them if they somehow her phone. She didn't expect the doors open and out peeked in Brittany. "Here's your phone" She said while throwing it at Amy. She catches it with ease. Brittany smile at her before closing back the door.

She smiles while looking down at her phone.

* * *

Karma was near the house or to say the castle just a few more step when a rustling in the bushes stopped all the movement Karma was making. She watch as it continued to move from side to side, leaves falling from it's branches. Karma gulped her throat dried up from the anticipation.

"Finally i found you!" The bushes pretty much sounded like Shane.

"Shane you turned into a bush?" She asked approaching the still moving bush. Then out came Shane his arms wide open for an extravagant appearance. Some leaves stuck in his hair.

"No silly. I came here to turn your decision around. I'm saving your ass" Shane grins at her. He pulls her into the bush with him, scrunching down.

"What? Your not making any sense here Shane" Karma whispers.

"Well your asking suicide if your still proceeding on going into that house"

"Yes cause i need help on finding Amy" speaking of which she needs to hurry up. Karma stands up but only ends up being pulled down.

"What happened to Amy?" He asked concerned.

"Something attack us in the car then we got separated" Karma deeply feels guilty for all of this. If only she turned back when Amy said they should then she wouldn't be worried sick on Amy. Karma rubs at her eyes, had she been crying? She didn't even noticed. Shane frowns and embraces Karma.

"Shhh... Shhh... it's okay. She gonna be okay" Shane tried to comfort the now crying brunette.

"but... but what if she isn't? What would i do then?" She was sniffing and lightly crying.

"I know she's safe and i'll prove it. She'll text you 'I'm okay' in 5 seconds" Shane was only bluffing just so Karma would stop crying and obviously Karma knew too. And she smiled and chuckled a little at Shane.

"1...2..."

"3...4...5..."

Then Karma's phone vibrated, the two both looked at each other. Surprised. Karma took out her phone, she looked at her phone then at Shane then at the Phone then she laughs a little. Shane was confused.

"What's funny?"

Karma smiled at him and stop giggling while she rub off her tears and handed him her phone. Shane gave Karma a raised eyebrow before reading the text.

It said 'I'm Okay'

* * *

**Again I'm so sorry for updating late and for the errors. I'll try to update it more faster. Tell me what you think !  
Good night and Good day Everybody!**


	3. Don't Mess with ME!

**Hi!**

**Sooo...**

**I should probably say sorry.**

**sorry*bows* sorry *bows***

**I know it's been what, 8 months? So i can't blame you if you wanna kill, that is... if there's still someone or anyone reading this. All those who might wanna know why i haven't updated in *coughs*8 months *coughs* is because my Laptop got destroyed like really destroyed, like ka-boom-fushhhh! and i lost all of it, even my early drafts not to mention my mood to update. So Sorry again...**

**After coming in again in December i tried to re-type all of it (Just those i can remember). I know it might not be as good as the first one so i apologize... again.  
**  
**Wow the amount of times i have to say sorry in this chapter is really a lot... hehehe**

**This is unbeta so expect wrong grammars and spelling all of them are mine from top to bottom even this AU note ^^ .**

**Don't own the characters of Faking it or Glee.**

**Anyway...**

**Chapter 3 Enjoy! **

* * *

**Don't Mess with ME!**

Quinn ran and ran, stepping from rock to rock swiftly approaching to the top of the mountain, her blonde hair flowing and swaying.

Following her back ahead was Santana confused as hell as to why their pack leader choose a time to come like a mad woman, running on top of the mountain after their talk with the other blonde girl.

Quinn however was not confused in a slightest.

She concentrated ahead, her peripheral vision capturing every step she took with ease and without complication.

She was so preoccupied that she couldn't quite hear the angry yells of her companions.

"Quinn! Quinn! Where the hell are we going?!" Santana yelled at her blonde friend.

"Up the mountain"

"The hell?! Couldn't it just wait till tomorrow?" Santana asks, her eyes sleepy.

Quinn heard them come closer to her but she keep on running.

Any other day Santana can take whatever shit Quinn gives her but not right now when she viciously wants to sleep with Brittany, and maybe cuddle a little.

"No" Quinn replied deadpanned.

"And Why the fucking not?" She yells again but no reply came out of the blonde's mouth.

This annoys Santana as she grips on Quinn's shoulder and twirls her around.

The blonde momentarily stops and looks at her, her hazel eyes piercing her own brown ones and Santana can't help but back down. Quinn is a leader for a reason and it was because she was more stronger and wiser than her.

Though she will never admit it.

"Can you just tell me why?"

Quinn eyes soften but was silent looking up to the sky before looking at her again. Just then the wind blew, gushing out colder air than other nights have been and Santana can't help but feel something bad is coming.

"It's because of her" Quinn was worried and that means she should be too.

"What about her?"

* * *

Amy shivers in her bed as the air continues to annoy her. She tried to rub her arm for any warmth but unfortunately for her it didn't work.

Amy sighs and checks the time in her phone. 2 AM. She groans as she tried to go back to sleep, flipping from left to right finding the right angle and positioned to be in dream land again.

Then her phone vibrated. Amy deliberately believes that somewhere out there, someone is praying for her a bad night sleep.

She grabs her phone and opens it.

She was surprised to see Shane's name popping in her cell.

'What do you think he wants now?' she mentally asks more annoyed than ever.

_Where are you? - S_

_I'm staying at a cabin but i'm not sure where? - A  
_

_Are you okay? Are you hurt?- S_

_Yeah I'm fine, Why do you ask? -A_

_Thank God. This is Karma by the way, My phone died hours ago. Are you okay? - K_

Amy paused for a minute just looking at her phone, she read it again, then again.

Amy's annoyance dissipated like air and was replaced by joy, the joy of knowing that karma was fine and joy that Shane is with her. She gave out a staggered air and long relieve sigh.

_I'm fine, other than a scratch I'm all right :) -A_

_What happened back there? -K_

_I don't know either. I should be able to get back home tomorrow. See you then- A_

_I'm so sorry - K_

'What's she sorry for?' Amy thinks.

_For what? - A_

_for dragging you into trouble and for almost killing you - K_

_It's okay, it's not like you knew something was going to happening. Lets talk more when i get home until then have a good night sleep - A_

_Good night Amy- K_

_Good night Karma - A_

Amy smiles. She can't wait to get back home, back to her house, back to her room and back to her best friend's warm companionship.

Just 8 more hours and she'll be back to her bed with her best friend, eating donuts, watching something in Netflix and they'll laugh all about this.

The thought of it makes her more happier and excited but it can wait.

What she needs now is a good night sleep so she doesn't look like a zombie to Karma.

The smile on Amy faces never leaves her face as she closed her eyes and slowly doze back to sleep but it was short lived as the doors in her room burst open making Amy bolt up in the bed.

"What was that?" she said still blurred by the darkness of the room.

The air she was once breathing turned slightly colder and harder to breathe as she heard that unmistakable growl.

A painful paused stilled the room...

As she realizes that horrible sound, her eyes bulges out of it's socket as she faces the same monster she encountered in the woods it definitely shock her to no ends.

Their eyes met yet again and just like before it scared her.

Why does it held so much anger, hatred? What did she ever do to it?

It stood there, bulky muscles, black thick fur, big sharp fang and red bloody eyes. It was no mistaken, it was the same wolf she saw, heard and attacked her.

It was like the air was pushed out of her lungs, unable to make a sound afraid it would make things much more faster. She hated it when it stared at her, cause whatever she does, she felt naked to it's eyes, making her felt like prey.

It's head turning from side to side, as it mouth stretch to grin; it's paw stepping closer and closer.

Amy breath hitch as she shakily tried to grab something to defend herself.

Unfortunately a lamp might not do anything to protected her from the dangerous creature, that's about to pounce on her.

So escape is the next big thing Amy thought. As she looks at the door, pretty far away from her. Not a good idea. Then she swayed her head to the window.

A window! that's it!

She hastily went a run to the window, as the wolf noticed her absences in the bed. Amy puts a tight hold on the edges of the wood and looked back one last time contemplating before scurrying off outside.

Then she heard it.

It howled, loud and angry. For a moment she froze before snapping out of her thought and runs again in a wickedly fast pace.

She could see the cabins from where she was running, though it looks so far, she has to run like a mad man (woman) if she wants to reach the other cabins.

_Why the hell is her cabin so far away?!_

"Fuck" She curses.

Her feet hurts, it was so hard running around rocks with bare feet especially if your aren't used to.

She stumbles a little, getting her feet stuck on some rocks. She shakes it free but not before recieving another painful scar on her ankle but she doesn't care, when fast footsteps quickly closing in.

_Come on! Just a little bit more._

Amy runs for dear life, her life, for that matter. She knows she's at least 40% chances of her out-runnning the beast. No choice there.

Her heart froze in the last second she felt paws at her back weighting her down to the ground. It feels a lot like tons of bricks all focus on the lower back area.

Claws begin to dig at her back.

"Ahhhhhh!" Amy screamed.

Her screams a little muffled by rocks.

She felt her eyes hurt as a few tears swell down at her face.

The wolf bites at her jacket and threw her in the trees. Her back collides hard to the tree trunk as she slides down to the ground. Amy felt her stitches opened up and she felt more pain from the preview encounter.

She didn't even have time to regain her composer before she was once again thrown to another tree.

* * *

"Didn't you felt something, When we were near her? Didn't she seem... familiar"

"If you asking if I've seen her somewhere before? then no, first time I've seen the girl, though if your asking if she resembles someone, then yes."

Rachel and Brittany looks at each other puzzled. "Quinn, you're losing me here. What about her that seems familiar?" Rachel asked.

The first time she met Amy, she felt it. That sense of incredible force, all lock up in a humanistic posture. She doesn't know why but deep down inside Quinn's instinct on Amy being special was great and she just couldn't tell why. It was just at the tip of her tongue, familiar yet strange to her eyes and all she believes to be reasonable.

She was human no questioned about that, but what puzzles her is the aura shielding her. It was weak but the feel of it can engulf a thousand expressions.

Quinn sighs turning her back against the three.

"I can't explain right now. I need to talk to him"

"Yeah that's another thing. who's him?"

"A friend. A very old friend" Q said in a melancholic voice.

* * *

Amy crawled, it was the only thing she knew what to do right now given her poor state.

Her right eye swollen from the beating she took, her reopened injury and her broken rib. How painful this feels, is beyond human comprehension at least to her comprehension.

Her skin burned from the exhaustion but she can't let her body rest or this might be the last time she sleeps.

Amy gritted her teeth. She needs to get out of here right now!

"Grrrrrrrr"

She heard it snarl.

It close in on her and walks to her side.

Amy crawled and crawled, her nails bloody from scratching the rocky ground.

The wolf bit her clothes and for the last time it threw her. She was light and was the result of a higher propel to the air, when she collides with the ground again she heard her bones crack from the incredible intensity she took from the fall.

Amy felt immobilize, paralyzed... dead. She couldn't move any of her muscles and on top of that she felt broken. It was a miracle she was still conscious. She can even hear the footstep of the furry animal and wished she wasn't even in this situation.

It stretched it's paws and turned her on her back.

She was now lying on the ground, blood spattering from her mouth as she faced the sky.

She looked at it, her eyes not trusting the circumstances.

The second time today that she felt like dying.

...

Then the most strangest thing happened to her.

The moon sparkled.

Karma and her have field trips before. Where she and Karma, would lie down the grass and just enjoy the scenery. And everything time Amy couldn't help but falter to it's beauty. Each and Every time. One of ways to get frustration out of her system was just staring out into the sky all relax and weathered.

And today wasn't an exception. Even with a dangerous wolf looking down at you with hatred, even with all the open injury and new given scars and bruised it never cease to make her powerful.

"What a beautiful moon" She marveled.

Seeing the moon changed her after thought before and even now. Somehow the moon calmed her. She can't understand it but it calmed her, it's shimmering spherical shape, it's illuminating light shinning down at her.

and it was though talking to her, saying something so important, that she might go mad if she didn't hear it. It was faint but firm, it was saying something...

Something like...

_'CHANGE'_

Amy lips smirks and then a laugh escape her mouth.

The wolf squinted his eye clearly not understanding why she was laughing in a time like this.

"I must be going crazy" she says to herself.

"but still..."

It beamed again, much brighter now.

Amy raised her arms trying to reach to it.

It was like seeing music or wonder for the first time.

Then the wolf understood, it's curious eyes changed into rage once again as it raised it's paws, it's claws showing maliciously and gratifying it down once again.

Like in slow motion everything was picture by picture, the birds stop singing and Amy stop breathing.

* * *

"Shit" Santana cruses.

The 4 girls run down as fast as possible after they heard an audible howl.

They shouldn't have left Amy alone. Knowing full well that Brody was there. How stupid could they get?

"Change now. We'll get there much faster!" Quinn ordered as each of them turned. They're clothes slowly ripped from the now larger bodies.

On the lead was a beautiful white wolf it's expression eager and worried, on it's right side was a more grayish wolf, following it's tail was the other two wolf, one brown and blonde.

_'Just wait for us Amy_' Quinn thought.

Quinn came running mush faster grazing at some nearby branches and bushes, stepping from stone to stone, jumping with an incredible above human ability. Animals parted or scurried off afraid to anger the already in-a-hurry- wolves. When they reach the bottom, they hurriedly ran towards Amy's cabin.

When Quinn was about to transform back to human to easily get in the Cabin and hopeful see the unhurt girl but stop. She heard something.

Slowly closing in, they heard... growls

as in more than one.

Quinn was baffled, how could it be possible? Only the 5 of them were the only ones left in pack, for the most part the others went for a little expedition and would only came back in the last of the week of the month.

And it would be strange if another Lycan out of the perimeter to step foot on their territory at a month like this.

So, a stray one? might be.

Quinn back off the cabin and into the rocky ground, she purposely smelled the air taking in the scent of Amy, trying to find her.

Quinn made a turn as well as the others when she round in the left and came out of the bushes, she could have a billion scene that could happen but nothing could have prepared her for what she was looking at right now...

* * *

The Black wolf skids to the ground as it tumbles again and again until it holds to a stop. It's eyes flared up as it grits it's teeth.

It's left foot unrecognizable from the enormous bite injury it took, making blood leak and it's flesh show. It tried to stand up only to gravitize back down. Not one to give up it stood up again but wasn't as steady as before. Wolf take pride in every fight they take at least, some of them do, and this is no exception.

On the other side, it's opponent, all Yellowish-White and much larger than the black one, it's eyes all silver white with golden specks. It stand with charisma and power. Graving someone of it's surrounding, it's expression Blank and emotionless making it more intimidating.

The tension was there was huge and impervious, you can't basically cut it with an axe cause it won't stand a chance.

Angered. The Black wolf ponces on the other, showing it's teeth and claws. The Yellowish-White wolf looks up and in the last second it step to the side ,missing the attack the black wolf who tried to inflict it, then raised it's own claw and with great force it clawed it. Making the wolf fly to the ground with a painful thud.

The Yellowish-White wolf advance of it's space.

Quickly the black one tried to stand again only to be step down, one paw stepping on it. The wolf snarled, a warning.

Still no wanting to give up. The Black one tried again only to be clawed to it's face. The yellowish-white wolf's face dared to close to the other.

"ARGGGGGGG!" It roared with power and intensity.

Some rocks wavens and shakes from the ground like an earthquake. The other four wolf looks at awe and amazement, they had never seen and heard such a thing, it screams of nothing but immense might.

The Black wolf finally back down, it's eyes scared.

The Yellowish-white wolf looks at him for a while before stepping back, knowing that it has won.

Soon after the exchange it's body shines and shimmers. The light from the moon envelops the wolf, as waves of air tornado-ed on it. The four waited in aggravation, then after a long time. It stops as the wind dissipated like a waves of ocean breeze and then on the ground, a laying blonde girl and mostly naked, all sprawled like a cocoon.

* * *

**Finally finished it YAhoooo!**

**Again i hope you all liked it. Really sorry this took longer than i thought.**

**Till next time. If i don't disappear... again.**


End file.
